Karen Page (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Karen Page is the deuteragonist and lead heroine of the Netflix web series Daredevil, and a supporting character in The Defenders and The Punisher. Formerly a secretary for Union Allied Construction, she met Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson after being arrested for a murder she didn't commit. Soon after, she was released after an attempt on her life while she was in her cell and was subsequently employed as the secretary for Nelson and Murdock. Along with Foggy, Matt and Ben Urich, she was instrumental in the effort to bring Wilson Fisk to justice. She is portrayed by Deborah Ann Woll, who also played Jessica Hamby in HBO's True Blood. Personality Karen Page is a deeply traumatized woman, after being drugged, she was framed for the murder of her work friend Daniel Fisher and felt immense guilt for taking Fisher from his family and came close to being murdered in a jail cell by Clyde Farnum which only worsened her trauma. However despite this she was still able to be humorous and even optimistic, after lawyers Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson rescued her from life in prison, Page owed them everything and became their assistant for their own practice. She has a close and caring relationship, specifically with Foggy Nelson, the two banter like good friends and are able to pick each other up when either are down, Foggy and Karen were also great friends with Elena Cardenas and were left heartbroken when she was murdered by Fisk. Her relationship with Matt was a very strong bond, after Foggy lied that Murdock was hit by a bus and came to his place to comfort him. People at times underestimate Karen, after James Wesley came to Nelson and Murdock, he only classed Page as a pretty face. The same happened when she was kidnapped by the latter, Wesley puts the gun on top a table where she could have easily reached it, believing that she didn't have the nerve to shoot him, this proved to be his last mistake as Karen did shoot him, seven times. Page at times can also be quite reckless, when she was offered hush money by Union Allied, she goes to reporter Ben Urich for help, after he refused she went to a Union Allied auction and took notes of people and what they bought, only to be stopped by Urich who said she was in danger. However she can also be very intelligent and even somewhat manipulative, able to locate the hospice where Wilson Fisk's mother was living and after killing Wesley she wiped the part of the table she was sitting to make sure no-one knew she was there. Page was also able to trick Ben Urich into going to a hospice where Fisk's mother was living. Karen also held strong to her beliefs, when The Man in the Mask was named "the Devil of Hell's Kitchen" and framed for blowing up New York and shooting police officers, she refused to believe what the media said and kept to her belief that he was a hero who saved her. When Wilson Fisk was believed to be savior of Hell's Kitchen, she and Ben Urich fought against all odds to reveal to the public what kind of man Fisk was. Her relationship with Elena Cardenas, was that of a strong friendship, she and Foggy Nelson helped her when Cardenas and her family was being forced to evacuate her apartment and the two tried to give her better living conditions. When she was killed by one of Fisk's hit men, Nelson and Karen were completely heartbroken and drank till they could barely walk. Ben Urich was that of a partnership and friendship, together they attempted to bring down Union Allied and Fisk together. She respectfully appeared at Urich's funeral but felt partly responsible for Ben's death, only to be comforted by his wife. However after Elena Cardenas was murdered and then Page kills Fisk's right-hand man, James Wesley this proved to be a breaking point for Karen, she became much more cynical and began to see Hell's Kitchen as nothing more than dark corners, Page became quite cold towards her friends after Foggy had showed concern for her, she bitingly replies "almost sounds like you care." She also began to dream about Fisk, would explain the momentous thing it was to kill a person before murdering Page himself. She became more reliant on alcohol as well, drinking hard liquor straight from the bottle. Karen had a violent sense of humor, when Foggy and Matt reached an impasse in their friendship, she threatened to punch Foggy if he said it was "complicated." Weapons *'Mace spray': An aerosol self-defense spray that Page carried as a key chain following an |assassination attempt. She got to use it when Joseph Pike and Stewart Schmidt attacked her right outside Elena Cardenas' Apartment. *'Taurus PT92AFS': Page took this handgun from James Wesley when he kidnapped her, and despite Wesley not believing her capable of shooting him, Page shot him seven times, killing him instantly. She later wiped the gun clean, went to the docks, and threw it into the sea. Gallery Ms. Karen Page .jpg Matt and Karen.jpg Karen and Matt.jpg Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Officials Category:Outright Category:Tragic Category:Determinators Category:Strong-Willed Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Charismatic Category:In Love Category:Scapegoat Category:Reporters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Paragon Category:Voice of Reason Category:Sidekicks Category:Stalkers Category:Lethal